


Schokolade

by Fox_Populi



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Ba-dum tss, Borderline Smut, Chocolate, Frenemies with Benefits, Loads of Suggestion, M/M, No actually no loads of that kind, There are some kinks even Mephisto won't touch, Valentine's Day, mephiro, no beta we die like men, openly bi AU, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Populi/pseuds/Fox_Populi
Summary: One day too late for Valentine but just in time for Discount Chocolate day. The idiots have agreed that some occasional clandestine date nights to get it out of their system are safer than waiting for it to blow up. That doesn't mean everything goes smoothly.
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou/Mephisto Pheles
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Schokolade

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO FINALLY STARTED USING THEIR ACCOUNT HEYOOO have some treats and leave me some too please (comments, not chocolate or ear scratches :P)

“Hmmmngh~” Shiro moaned.

This was just what he needed- A nice warm bath, a nice massage with some nice smelling bath product, a nice dinner and some binge watching ahead... Nice company.

Normal Valentines were for normal people.

He closed his eyes and let himself get carried away by the firm but skilled pressure of Mephisto's hands, mildly swaying with each stroke up and down his back, thumb pads prodding at any knotted up muscle. Every once in a while claws trailed up the back of his neck, switching from rubbing his shoulders to gently scratching his scalp... and sneakily working in some more conditioner.  
Shiro suppressed a chuckle.

Let the princess pamper him if it made him happy. And who knew, maybe it would actually prevent his hairline receding any further. Although the fact he smelled like chocolate might raise some eyebrows.

“I'm so glad we decided to come to this... arrangement.”

“Hmmm, likewise~” Mephisto hovered the bottle upside down and liberally poured some more of the brown gel into his hands, savouring the smell before lathering it onto the exorcist's back.  
With a flick of his wrist in the direction of the massive griffin faucet, a stream of hot water started adding to the bath.

Bit too hot for certain sensitive areas. Shiro cupped his hand around his junk. Better. Much better, in fact.

Apparently, the demon thought so as well: Having noticed his shift in position, the massaging hands slowly migrated more towards the front, first reaching around his waist to slither up his chest, then moving down under water, stroking his thighs, his hand, his- oh, much better indeed~

He leaned back against Mephisto to allow him better access and sighed. A purple goatee came to rest on his shoulder, his neck consecutively receiving nozzles and nibbles.

This was really very nice.  
Bit too nice. He moved his other hand down and closed it around the demon's slender wrist to halt his motion.  
  
“...No. Stop.”  
  
“Hah?” The surprised, silky voice sounded directly next to his ear as Mephisto froze and shifted his eyes up from his handywork. “I really thought you enjoyed it?”  
  
“I did- a bit too much. I don't want that yet.”

The weight of a head left Shiro's shoulder, to be replaced by a clawed hand pulling at it to make him turn around so they could look each other in the eye.  
Confusion could be read in the green ones.

“Why not?”  
  
“I dunno...” Shiro frowned. “Is it weird to say I don't wanna have the hassle of it?”  
  
“The _hassle?!_ ” Mephisto cracked up.  
  
“Yeah, like- I gotta keep the water clean, so I gotta get up sooner or later, and even if I didn't, the water's still pretty hot, so if I'm not careful that might come back to haunt me at the most unfortunate moment.” He shrugged at the cackling demon. “The definition of an anticlimax. That's not something I eagerly anticipate. ...So hold it off for a bit, ok?”

“Heeheehee~” Mephisto wiped the corners of his eyes and a grin of opportunity crept up on his face. “...You want me to cuck you for a bit?”

Shiro snorted. “Euh, sure, I guess, if that's what you wanna call it... Yeah actually.” He rubbed his chin, staring at the ceiling. “Just don't- don't do that once we... really get into it, alright? Edging will just get me annoyed.”

“...Oh~?”

The grin of opportunity morphed into a grin of sadistic delight, and Shiro wagged a warning finger at it.

“NO, Sammy. _Really_ no. I'd be really annoyed. Like, _really_ annoyed. Not annoyed as in I-kinda-like-it-and-don't-wanna-admit-it... And-you-know-that-and-ignore-it-so-that-I-can-keep-pretending.  
Annoyed as in 'I'm gonna get pissed'. I don't want to have to get pissed and ruin the mood.”

Mephisto's ears drooped, shoulders and corners of his mouth following suit. “Hmph. ...Can I at least expect some payback?” He turned his back, and the chocolate shower gel poofed forth from a pink cloud, right in front of the exorcist's pointed finger.

Shiro snatched it from the air, flipped the lid open, and aimed it with both hands at Mephisto's unsuspecting back. “Right away, your majesty~”  
He squeezed.  
Such a rewarding yelp.  
  
This was really just what he needed.

* * *

“Let's do this again next year.” Sitting directly under the stream pouring out of the gilded beak of the griffin, Shiro could barely hear his own voice over the water plummeting down on his head and shoulders. He ran his hands back and forth through his hair to get the last of the conditioner out of it and used his pinky as a plunger in his ear in an effort to get some of the audio input back.

“Already planning ahead? The night is not even over~” And neither was slippery massage fun time, judging by the way the demon was already comparing a new set of bottles directly out of the bath. Lotion or something. His hair wasn't even dry yet.  
  
Shiro grabbed a towel and his glasses off the counter. Wiping the fog off, he walked over to squint at the product in Mephisto's hands.

Ah. Not lotion. Lube. “...More chocolate?” Shiro pulled a face. “Where do you even get this stuff- and what's with you and covering yourself in candy?”

“Germany, and compensation.” Mephisto sent the other bottles off to wherever they were normally stored, and eyed the toweling exorcist up and down with an approving smirk.

“Compensation?”  
  
“I have to get my fill somehow when my date won't even do the bare minimum. If you really want this to become a regular thing, you better bring me chocolates next time. And not the obligatory kind.”

“...Wouldn't that make them obligatory by default?” Shiro slung the towel around his neck and grinned at the haughty nose pointing into the air.

The demon ignored his analysis. “I want the limited edition chocolates from Lindt. They should have them over at that patissier accross the bank plaza.”  
  
“...Why? I thought your favourite was Côte d'Or?”  
  
Mephisto's eyes shot even further up than his nose. Goodness. Sure, he looked tasty but good lord, could the man pose stupid questions. “The wrapping comes with a little gold charm with strass stones!”

Obviously the stuff of legend. How could he not have known. Shiro's grin grew wider.  
“What would you even do with that?”

“I don't know, but I want it. And chocolate.” Mephisto's turn to point a finger and state an ultimatum. “Chocolate before, during, and after, got it?” He wiggled the bottle in his other hand.

Shiro shrugged. “Fine by me.”

“It's a deal then~”  
  
“Wait-” He abruptly halted his strut towards the bedroom and looked over his shoulder. “When you say chocolate during, you don't mean...?”  
  
Mephisto tilted his head and raised a questioning eyebrow. Not catching on.

Shiro felt his cheeks heat up.

“You know... 'chocolate dip'?”

The penny didn't so much drop as crashed through demon's entire brain like a battering ram.

“AUGH NO why would you-? _NO??!_ ” Mephisto looked at him in utter disgust, shoulders tensed up, claws nearly piercing the bottle of lube he pressed against his chest in an -ironically- protective reflex against this repulsive idea.

“Oh ok, whew, for a second there I wondered-”

“ _Ew!!_ ”

“Yeah that's what I thought too, so I-”

“WHY would you think- oh dear _me_ -” One hand let go of the bottle because it was needed for grabbing his hair as he stammered around the bathroom in shock.

“I thought it was weird!” Shiro waved his arms. “But I needed to verify that's not what you-”  
  
“I cannot stress how much I did not need that image ruining my Valentine fantasy!” Mephisto snarled, hunched over as if about to be sick.

“Sorry!” Shiro awkwardly grabbed the ends of the towel over his shoulders. “...But speaking of chocolate...”  
  
“Argh, what is it now-”  
  
“...That's actually another reason you might wanna... cuck me for a bit.”  
He tried his best not to look at Mephisto, but could feel the latter scrutinizing him like a suspicious velociraptor.

“...What.”  
  
Shiro scraped his throat. “...Gotta drop the kids off at the pool first.”  
  
“SHIRO-!”

“Sorry!”

* * *

“...You still mad?”  
  
“Hmpgh.”  
  
“I thought I'd better warn you before-”  
  
“Yesyoumadethatclear now can we _please_ drop the subject.” Mephisto hissed through his fangs and the drinking straw crushed between them.

They had installed themselves on the giant four-poster bed to watch tv. Installed meaning mainly Mephisto, who apparently had felt the need to put some physical barriers between his vessel and the white-haired Harbinger of Gross. Wrapped in the comforter, an extra blanket, the thickest, fluffiest bathgown he owned and supported by a semi-iglo of several pillows, he glared at the exorcist over the rim of his soda cup.

Over the years, Shiro had come to recognize the Mephisto drink bubble-blowing of Things Not Going As He Wanted™. Like a grumpy old dog expecting a treat just for putting up with you. Or a little kid frustrated his good behaviour isn't immediately compensated with gifts.  
  
Shiro sighed. The message was clear enough: _Please me. Show me why I should let you stay._  
How? The mood was utterly killed, and he was not exactly an expert at reviving it. Usually when he fucked up a date this badly, he just bailed. Couldn't really do that in Mephisto's case. Shiro scratched his head. Diplomacy wasn't one of his strong points. Neither was romance. Nor flattery.  
Still. He didn't want to leave it at this, either. There had to be some way to bait him, a reward that would- _chocolate_.

He looked around. There, at the night stand. That bottle.

Mephisto didn't flinch at the sound of the cap being clicked open, but he couldn't pretend not to notice the tv being turned off. He sharply turned around. “What do you think you're doing?”

“Making it up to you.” Shiro rubbed his hands together to warm up the lube. “C'mere.”

A huff. “I don't feel like disrobing for an insolent monkey-”

“Don't need to.” Shiro cupped the demons ears in his hands. “Just sit still.”  
Chocolate might be toxic to dogs, but Mephisto was no ordinary dog, and ear scratches are always a welcome treat.  
  


With immediate effect, too.

As soon as the scent reached his nose and the warmth of Shiro's hands seeped into his ears, the demon melted as butter. Hanging heavily into the oily palms, eyes half closed, a goofy smile on his face, hands kneading the covers- Shiro had to let one ear go for a second to catch the forgotten soda cup before it would tip over and spill its content all over the blankets.  
  
Shiro snickered. Did he say dog? Wrong. This was more like a cat.  
When Mephisto's pleased noises got lower and lower as the demon got more and more into it, it almost sounded like purring.  
  
“There.” He let go before the demon would fall forward into his lap. “How's that for payback.”  
  
He observed the woozy, slightly rocking result with a satisfied smirk. Cheeks flushed, mouth open, seconds away from beginning to drool. Blissed out of his mind.  
  
Mephisto blinked a couple times. Once he decided this reality was the right one, all of his demonic focus came flooding back, and it was aimed at one person. Kind of frightening, if you were on the receiving end of it. Especially when paired with being pushed over and having the instigator kneel over you with glowing eyes and bared fangs. Also kind of a turn-on, if you're twisted. Especially when paired with a request like-  
  
“Ravish me right now.” Mephisto's breathed the words more than he spoke them.

Shiro's grin matched the one above him. “Hmmm, as a gentleman I'm gonna have to insist to wine and dine you first. Maybe buy you chocolates...”  
  
“And have me wait till next year? I thought we agreed on no edging~”  
  
“For me, yes. You, however, are supposed to have all the time in the world... princess.”

Mephisto's bangs slid over his forehead and their noses almost touched.

“You are supposed to be punishing demons, not seducing them~”  
  
“I'm versatile. I can do both.” Shiro fumbled to undo the ties of the bathrobe and tugged it out of the loops holding it in place. “You know~” He slung the tie around Mephisto's neck and clasped both ends in one hand, sliding them up towards his throat. “-Best of both worlds?”  
  
The eyes flared even brighter. “...Or the worst.”

“Amen to that.”  
  



End file.
